1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator for displacing a relative position between a first member and a second member, which is arranged in confronting relation to the first member, while preventing chattering/backlash from occurring between the first member and the second member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear actuator is known in which a relative position between a guide rail and a slide table, which is disposed to confront the guide rail, is displaced. As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-161926, for enabling displacement of the guide rail and the slide table, for example, spherical shaped rolling bodies are interposed between the guide rail and a movable element to which the slide table is affixed. The rolling bodies are supported for rolling movement by two rows of guide grooves (rolling grooves) provided between the guide rail and the movable element. The rolling bodies are rollably supported by the guide grooves, which are constituted as gothic arches.